50 Shades Of Grey Alternative
by GoldenDuchess
Summary: I am going to be writing about Ana and Christians romance story in my own way. I will create new scenes and situations they face as a couple and hope you enjoy reading. Please give me your opinions- good or bad, I'd love to hear from you and whether you think I should continue. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's been three weeks and Christian Grey still hasn't been in contact with me since I told him that I couldn't consent to what he was asking of me. Three weeks of pure emotional hell. I feel empty without his touch, his warmth. I play that excruciating last night in my head over and over.

"Ana, what's wrong? You haven't said a word to me the whole ride home. You're not reconsidering are you?"

He asks me,

Panic and worry etched across Christians face.

How can he ask me this? I told him I'd try, I'm just… not sure yet.

"Christian, I just… I don't know what I'm letting myself in for. I've been hypnotized by you which has made me willingly submit to your… erm… needs and I'm just not sure that's for me."

My voice is barely a whisper.

"You said you'd try. You lied to me." 

I can't believe he's just said that.

"I _never_ lied to you Christian. I did try. I tried to accept the fucked-up-ness of all of this and I just can't, all right? It's not me, not my lifestyle"

I spit back.

I notice the veins in his neck bulge and his eyes widen, _probably at my vulgar language_.

"Ana. I'm sorry, I just don't… can't lose you."

He looks so lost.

"Why Christian? Give me a real honest-to-god reason why I should stay and accept this lifestyle?"

"Because… You'd be making me hap…"

I interrupt before he can finish.

"And don't give me some bullshit about how it would 'make you happy, which in turn would make me happy' because quite frankly Christian, getting punished does _NOT _make me happy and shouldn't please you either."

He glares at me as we both sit in his Audi R8. The hood is up and it's raining hard outside. We are outside my and Kate's apartment.

"It's not all punishment Ana, Christ. It's for both of our pleasure not just mine. Stop over-thinking everything."

He shouts. He's really stressing himself out now. He can see he's losing me.

Tears spring to my eyes. I need to go. I can't stay and continue this torture. He'll get bored of me. I need more. It's the best decision to make. I can't be what he wants me to.

"Christian. Thank you for everything, but, I can't do this."

My voice is barely audible.

"Ana, please."

Christian goes to place a hand on my knee in comfort but I flinch as I see it coming. I know if I let him touch me I will succumb and never leave.

He immediately backs off and runs both hands through his hair in frustration. He knows what's coming.

"Sorry Christian, goodbye."

I whimper.

I reach for the door handle and notice my hand is shaking. Kate's home and I don't want to deal with the typical Katherine Kavanagh inquisition. I consider walking to Jose's place… probably not the best idea. Christian would find out and the outcome wouldn't be pretty. I just have to get through Kate and then I can at least curl up into my bed to mourn my past few magical weeks with Christian Grey.

I open the door and step out, walking briskly towards the outside of the apartment block. I hear a car door open and know it's him.

"Ana! Wait!"

He shouts!

I close my eyes briefly and then turn to face him.

"Christian. It's over. Please don't make this more difficult than it already is. I'll send the books, laptop and mobile to your office. Please don't contact me anymore."

I choke out trapping my sobs.

"Ana. Don't do this. Please. Stay."

He pleas.

Tears are streaming down my face. The word '_stay'_, the way he said it. I can't, he'll just hurt me- physically and emotionally.

"Goodbye Christian."

I carry on walking and my body instinctively quivers as I hear a banging sound.

"FUCK."

Christian roars.

I turn in panic and see his fist bunched up. He's punched his car. I focus on his hand and think I see blood.

"Christian!"

I gasp.

"Are you okay? Is it bleeding?"

I shriek fearfully.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as you leaving."

He says this whilst glaring at me with deathly dark eyes.

I put my hand over my mouth, turn towards the door and head in.

We had only been seeing each other a few weeks, maybe a little over a month. Yet living with out him in my life now is like being trapped in the desert without water. I need to see him, just to know he's okay, but how? How can I go back to something so dark and dangerous?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank god Kate's gone away. She's doing some project in Miami, accompanied by Elliot obviously. At least I didn't have to face her last week when I broke up with Christian. I have two more weeks to myself in the apartment. I'm curled up in bed reading Jane Eyre. She's made out to be such a plain character but Mr Rochester sees so much more in her, maybe that's the same with Christian and me. I'm plain old Anastasia Steele recent student and he's Christian Grey, billionaire CEO. It's killing me how he's only a short car ride away.

Kate and me moved into the Pike Market District about 2 months ago now. I assess all my options of how I can see Christian again. I could tell him I've reconsidered? _ARE YOU CRAZY? _My subconscious snarls…

Hmm maybe not, I could call him? No, I'd end up crying. What am I going to do? I can't simply 'reconsider' I know nothing of the BDSM world. How can he expect me to willingly accept that damned contract? I mean, seriously, a contract that I have to consent to and sign, giving myself up completely to all sorts of kinky fuckery. I giggle, remembering when he first said that sentence to me, 'kinky fuckery' I was so shocked yet aroused. I'm thinking deep and hard now, how can I make up an excuse to see him? …What's that? Oh wow!

Sitting on my bedside table staring me in the face as I lay on my side is a dark grey Rolex watch. Christian must have left it the last time he was here. I think of the last time we was round… the events that happened after he'd taken that very watch off. A deep carnal wanting explodes in my lower stomach; damn I wish Christian were here. My subconscious starts salsa dancing at the thought of Christian and me being reunited. I can deliver his watch to his office. There's nothing wrong with helping out a friend? …An ex? …An ex friend?

I'll go tomorrow. _I can't wait to see him. I wonder how he is? _

I drift off into a deep, excited sleep knowing that tomorrow I might see the man I've become fixated with.

Morning has dawned as I stretch lazily out beneath my tear stained sheets. _I really must change these_, I think to myself. Todays the day, the day I might see my fifty.

I get up and walk out my room and towards the bathroom.

It's been half an hour and I have showered, shaved-_everywhere_ (for a change) and washed and dried my hair. It's only been a week but I have lost a couple pounds, not that noticeable though. I'm deciding between outfits for today and I opt for black lace panties and bra, glossy thigh-highs with a black lace pattern at each top, a short skirt that if I pull up my waist a little will become indecent, I'll keep it presentable though..._for now _and a cream silk blouse. Once I'm dressed I stare at myself in the mirror, _ugh_, hello Jane Eyre. My brown hair curls softly at the bottom, I pin it at all to the right side of my head so it cascades like a crashing waterfall to just under my breast. I swish on a few waves of mascara. There. I'm ready.

I grab my smart plain black trench coat, car keys and bag, deciding to slip some red lipstick in my bag-_just in case_.

I walk towards the front door- wait- shit, the watch! I skip towards my bedroom collecting the Rolex from my table- _Phewf, that could've been awkward_. Now I really am ready, well apart from my shoes, which I quickly slip on- black patent high heels _not too high. _

I jump into the rental car I've been using for the past week, the perks of not being with Christian Grey, although I do feel like less of a hoe now. I take my shoes off and drive through the streets of down town Seattle until I reach 'Grey Enterprises'.

I walk calmly into the glass, steel and white sandstone lobby. I head towards the solid sandstone desk and speak to the attractive blonde I was greeted by the first time I came here.

"Hi, sorry to barge in like this but I need to see Chr- Mr Grey immediately. I have something that needs returning to him."

I smile sweetly.

"Erm, I'm sorry ma'am but Mr Grey is a very busy man, you will have to book an appointment, which will then have to be confirmed by Mr Grey. It could be months before we can fit you in."

She shrugs apologetically giving off a sympathetic smile.

"Oh.. Okay, Thank you."

I'm taken off guard. I forgot how much of a control freak Christian could be.

I don't know what comes over me but I turn around and run quickly towards the elevator slamming the button over and over. Luckily it opens almost immediately. The receptionist looks utterly shocked. This obviously never happens at Mr Grey's prestigious company. I smirk to myself as I press for the twentieth floor and the door close.

Suddenly my nerves overcome me. Reality dawns- _WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I JUST DONE?_ I'm going to be in so much trouble. Christian is going to hate me. The doors open to indicate I've arrived. I timidly step out and see another young woman behind a sandstone desk giving me a persecuting stare with a raised brow.

"Mr Grey has been informed of your arrival and has graciously accepted to see you on such short-notice. I'll take your coat and you can go straight inn, you know where it is."

She gives me a small wink. _How unprofessional- but I like her. _

Andrea, that's her name! She takes my coat from me and walks back towards her computer.

I walk hesitantly towards Christians office door, as I arrive just outside, I peek down the corridor to check no-ones watching and slowly hitch my skirt up my waist so that it is just covering the top of my thigh-highs. I then take the red lipstick out of my bag and rub it across my plump lips. I smack my lips together, put the lipstick away, knock on the office door and enter.

Managing not to fall over this time I stroll into his office and close the door. I scout around quickly remembering my surrounds and then I see him. He's sat in his chair behind his over-large desk, his elbows resting on the desk whilst his long fingers are laced together supporting his perfectly sculpted chin. He's watching me with hooded eyes, his copper hair in that classic tousled style _I want to run my fingers through it_. I stand looking star struck, dumbfounded by his attractiveness. He stares at me few a moment longer then stands and floats across the room his usual graceful-self.

"Anastasia, what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

He's standing in front of his desk a short-distance away. I go towards him, noticing the gleam in his eyes.

"Hi Christian, I noticed your Rolex watch on my bedside table and thought I needed to return it."

I swallow, trying to prevent my nerves from getting the better of me.

_Cool and confident Steele. C'mon you can do this._ I repeat this mantra in my mind.

"And you couldn't just send it here to my office? You had to deliver it personally?"

My heart has just disintegrated into oblivion. How brutal of him. He's hiding a smirk though, rubbing his chin with his hand. _Those long fingers. _

"I felt it was much too valuable to simply 'post' therefore I felt it warranted a personal delivery."

I state.

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to offend. I'm glad you're here."

He gives a rueful smile.

We stand staring at each other, not talking just staring. He has light stubble etched across his jaw; I itch to scratch my fingers through it. His eyes look red, he's sad, like me, I can tell.

"Would you like to sit?"

He eventually breaks the silence.

I smile politely at him. This isn't us, we don't do shy and awkward. I hate this. He sits in the white leather chair, the same one he sat in at our first meeting when I interviewed him. I take my place on the white leather L-shaped sofa. And as I do I notice his eyes staring blatantly straight towards the top of my legs. I look down and see that my bare legs above the tops of my thigh-highs is showing. I bite down on my bottom full lip and glance upwards beneath my lashes. Christian gasps and slowly brings his eyes up to meet mine. He runs one hand through his hair.

"You're wearing thigh-highs and you're biting your lip."

I immediately release my bottom lip and watch him, everything south of my body turning to jello, needing him to touch me. In shock I watch as he lunges towards me like a predator, a panther catching its prey. He's draped over me, his left hand feeling up the bare skin above my left stocking, his right hand gripping my hair. We are all mouths and tongues, writhing around on his office sofa. My hands reach into his hair twisting and curling my fingers. He moans as I tug his hair. I quickly wrap my legs around his waist and instantly feel his long, hard length pushing into my front. I want him, right now. We are still clinging onto each other when his left hand reaches higher and he slips his hand into the waistband of my black lace panties. He slowly eases two fingers inside me, rubbing me just the right way. All of a sudden I feel his mouth no longer on mine, he's pulled back his head and staring at me in shock, my red lipstick smudged all over those perfectly shaped lips of his.

"What?"

I murmur breathlessly.

"You've shaved."

He answers with a dark, carnal look in his eyes.

I blush, obviously and try to look away, embarrassed.

He releases his right hand from my hair and pulls at the bottom of my chin so I'm staring him straight in the eyes.

"Miss Steele, I do believe I approve. Very much."

He smirks.

I feel his erection growing bigger against my leg as my legs are wrapped around him and his hand now blocks it from my front. We are kissing again and his fingers start to rhythmically move in that expert way they always do. I fling my head back and moan.

"Always so ready Anastasia."

Christian whispers against my neck. Kissing, licking and nipping his way back up to my jaw.

We are just getting started.

**-**KNOCK KNOCK-

Christian and me jerk our heads towards the door, then at each other. He smiles, probably because of the horrified look on my face. He releases his fingers, leaving me wanting. I uncurl my legs from his waist and as he stands we both re-adjust ourselves. He heads towards the door,

"Christian."

He turns his head back towards me.

"You've got a little something…"

I say as I indicate my index finger in slow invisible circles around my now-faded red lips. He smiles that sexy, lazy smile of his and takes out a handkerchief to wipe his mouth. He is always so well equipped. _You would know ;). _My subconscious strikes back at me.

"All clear?"

He smirks.

"You'll do."

I say narrowing my eyes towards him.

He opens the door and snaps at our intruder.

"What Andrea?"

"Mr Grey. Mrs Lincoln is here to see you again. Should I send her inn?"

Andrea stutters out, turning bright red.

Christians face turns to me in a panic and then to Andrea giving her his signature deadly stare.

"Tell her I'll have to re-arrange. That I'm busy with Miss Steele."

He spits.

"Okay sir."

He whispers, retreating to her desk.

I cannot believe we break up and after one week he's meeting with that bitch troll Elena Lincoln. She's the woman who fucked him up after all... literally. Got him into all this BDSM shit. He was a young boy and this woman- his mothers best friend no doubt, seduced him and made him need this dom and sub crap. He knows how I feel about her, how much I can't stand her, that skinny yet curvy body and her platinum blonde bob- ugh, sickening.

He closes the door and turns to me, walking cautiously and sitting beside me on the couch, leaving some space. I've now pulled my skirt right down. He again, rubs a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Ana, It's not what it seems. You know she's a friend. I just haven't been coping well since last week."

He closes his eyes briefly. Wow. He really looks in pain. My Christian, so at loss.

"Me too. I've missed you."

I reply softly, reaching out and caressing his cheek with my hand.

He rests his left hand over my right one as I softly stroke his stubble. We stay in this intimate embrace for what seems like forever then I hear a door slam. Again Christian and I both glance rapidly towards his office door. Standing in his office after slamming the door shut, she stands. The evil vindictive bitch troll, Elena.

"What the hell are you doing here lady?"

She splutters out at me.


End file.
